


Winchester, You Fucking Slut

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean's a slut for Benny, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Benny, as always, bottom!Dean, deanbenny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's been Jo's flatmate for a while now and even though he's rarely ever at home Dean totally has the hots for him. And since Dean crashes at Jo's place all the time it's just a matter of time until he and Benny end up in the flat alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester, You Fucking Slut

“Dean!”  
“What?” Dean grunted sleepily, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.   
“I’m off to work.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“You’re _very_ welcome I let you crash here last night and let you stay here even after I leave, Dean,” Jo said mockingly. “See you.”  
“Bye.” Dean turned around and buried his face in a pillow to sleep some more.   
A few hours later, he got suddenly awoken by loud rock music playing somewhere in the apartment. Cursing, Dean got up and left the bedroom. He honestly didn’t know what he’d expected – but whatever it had been… not this. As he walked in the kitchen, he saw Jo’s flatmate Benny standing in front of the stove, singing along and moving his hips to the beat of the song. Dean froze in the doorframe and was unable to do anything but stare at him. Although Benny had been Jo’s flatmate for a while now and Dean spent a lot of time here, he had barely ever seen Benny because he was out a lot. However, those few occasions had been enough to get Dean completely obsessed about him.   
Dean didn’t know how much time passed while he was just looking at Benny – or more accurately at the way his tight boxer shorts clung onto his ass and at the loose tank top that revealed too much but at the same time not enough.   
But then suddenly Benny turned around and looked at Dean, reaching out to lower the volume of the music.   
“Hey Dean,” he said surprised and smiled lightly at him. “I didn’t know you were here. You want some eggs too?”  
Dean’s mouth opened but for a few seconds he couldn’t say anything because his voice wouldn’t work. “I, uh… yes, please,” he stuttered eventually.   
“Okay.” Benny opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs to add some to the ones he was cooking.   
“Do you, uh, do you want me to help you with something?” Dean asked insecurely.   
“Oh, no, don’t worry. Sit down.” He pointed to one of the chairs. “You want a coffee?”  
“Uh, yes, that’d be nice.”  
Benny took a mug out of the cupboard and poured some coffee into it and then placed it in front of Dean on the table. “You want some milk or sugar?”  
“No, thank you.”  
Benny nodded and returned to his cooking. Dean picked up the mug and held it in his hands, but he didn’t drink because he was way too busy staring at Benny like he’d been hypnotized. He was so caught up in this, he didn’t even realize Benny was talking to him until he turned his head to look questioningly at Dean.   
“Uh- what?” Dean asked embarrassed, feeling a blush creeping up his neck.   
“I asked if you knew how long Jo’s working today,” Benny repeated patiently.   
“Uh, no, not for sure. She usually has eight to three shifts on Saturdays though.”  
Simply nodded, Benny took the frying pan off the stove and put its content on two plates. He gave Dean one of the plates and a fork and then saw down across from him and started eating.   
Although it tasted very good, Dean was barely able to swallow it, because he was having serious troubles keeping his eyes off Benny’s broad shoulders or the part of his chest the tank top revealed or – probably the worst of it all – his big, strong hands which Dean could only too well imagine grabbing several parts of him which ranged from pure innocence to some serious X-rated stuff.   
Benny emptied his plate before Dean was even halfway done with his and then leaned back in his chair. It took Dean way too long to realize Benny was looking at him. – Or much more watching Dean staring at him.   
When Dean noticed it he felt his face getting hot as he blushed and he hastily lowered his eyes to his plate. Benny didn’t say anything though, but just took a few sips from his coffee and continued watching Dean.   
It was difficult to keep himself from just blankly staring back into Benny’s eyes, but he somehow managed to keep his gaze locked on his plate until he’d emptied it.   
Wordlessly, Benny then took Dean’s plate and fork and carried them over to the sink to clean them. Dean picked up his coffee mug and took a few sips, using it as an excuse to look up and stare at Benny again.   
He should probably get up and leave as soon as possible before he did something stupid and Benny would notice that Dean had been drooling after him like a horny teenager.   
But his legs just wouldn’t move. He sat there betrayed by his body, unable to do anything but _stare_ once more. Until Benny suddenly spoke up.   
“So will you actually do something or are you just going to stare at my ass until your eyes fall out?”  
Dean could feel all colour leaving his face, just to shoot back a moment later, spreading a deep blush over his whole face and his neck when he noticed that the pots hanging on the wall right in front of Benny were reflecting Dean exactly. Benny turned around to him, raising an eyebrow.   
Dean swallowed empty; his whole body was rigid and he was almost fearfully waiting Benny’s next step.   
“So you just want to stare then?” Benny asked, smirking when Dean didn’t say anything.   
“I-” Dean closed his gaping mouth and his hands clenched tighter around the mug.   
“Yeah?” Benny stepped closer, until he stood right in front of Dean’s chair. Dean eyed Benny’s body from his feet up over his legs, the narrow hips and his broad upper body to his face, Benny’s piercing blue eyes were watching him calmly. Benny reached out with his hand, but only grabbed the coffee mug and took it out of Dean’s hands and placed it on the table instead.   
“We still have two more hours until Jo comes back.” Benny’s left mouth angle rose slightly in a smirk and his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Dean closely. Dean’s brain refused to believe that Benny would actually mean what Dean was hoping for so badly, but at the same time failed to find a different way to interpret his words.   
Benny nodded towards the kitchen door, signifying Dean to follow him (or at least that was how Dean understood it) and then walked out of the kitchen, without looking at Dean again.   
For a couple of seconds, Dean remained frozen in his seat, not knowing if Benny’d been serious or if this had just been a joke. But then he decided to just _fuck it_ and practically jumped up from his seat to follow Benny.   
The door to Benny’s room was open – Dean had _never_ seen it open since Benny had moved in here, so it _had_ to be a sign – and Dean entered the room slightly hesitant.   
Benny didn’t make the impression of having had any doubts that Dean would follow him because the second Dean stepped over the threshold, Benny grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, meshing their lips together. Dean moaned against Benny’s lips; he couldn’t help it. So often he’d imagined this – in several variations – he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. But Benny’s lips on his felt very real, as did his tongue pushing into Dean’s mouth or his hands kneading Dean’s ass.   
Although Dean was usually the more dominant one with his encounters, he willingly gave up this position when Benny urged him towards the bed and pushed him down on it. He landed on his back and looked up at Benny who was standing on the edge of the bed and looked down at Dean with flagrant lust in his eyes.   
Dean was breathing rapidly and he knew his already half-erected dick wasn’t at all hidden by his thin boxer shorts – which only turned him on even more, especially when he saw Benny’s eyes wandering down to it.   
A quiet, impatient sound built at the back of Dean’s throat when Benny did nothing but stare at him. When Benny heard this, he grabbed Dean’s knees and spread them apart so he could kneel between them and bent down to kiss Dean again. Dean brushed his fingers through Benny’s hair but it was too short to actually get hold of it.   
Benny sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck while his hands shove themselves under the hem of his shirt, working their way to his nipples. A hiss escaped Dean’s lips when Benny pinched them and he pushed his hips off the mattress, tracing to grind them against Benny’s.   
Obviously satisfied with Dean’s reaction, Benny grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled down his underwear. Dean growled impatiently, thrusting his hips upwards, but Benny just grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it over his head.   
Dean lay on his back spread out and stark naked, breathing heavily and looking up at Benny. Benny reached to the back of his neck and pulled his tank top over his head. Dean reached up to touch him, but Benny swatted his hand away and urged him to turn around on his stomach instead. A bolt of nervousness shot through him when Benny pulled him up on his hands and knees because he’d never bottomed in this position before. But then again, he didn’t think Benny would hurt him.  
Benny reached past him to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Dean couldn’t help it, he instinctively hollowed his back, pressing his ass closer towards Benny, which he acknowledged with a satisfied grunt, dropping the stuff on the bed and pressing his lips on the small of Dean’s back. Dean felt his whole body blushing and he was sure Benny noticed. Especially because the blush deepened and spread over his whole body as Benny’s lips wandered lower. Dean’s body tensed and he felt very unsure about how he should tell Benny that he didn’t know if he really wanted this right now, but without having him stop completely. His worries were unnecessary though, because the moment Benny felt Dean’s tension he pulled back without commenting it.   
Dean heard the clicking sound of the bottle of lube being opened and moments later he felt one of Benny’s thick fingers pushing into him. A moan escaped Dean’s lips and he pressed his body back to get Benny as deep as possible on instant. Benny hissed something under his breath before drawing his finger back and pushing it back into Dean fast and hard a couple of times before he added a second and eventually a third. If it wasn’t for Benny’s strong grip on his hip, Dean would probably just melt to a puddle on the mattress. He’d always preferred topping to bottoming but Benny’s cunning fingers might just change that.   
Benny seemed to enjoy having Dean writhing beneath him like this nearly as much as Dean enjoyed the feeling of Benny’s fingers inside of him, because he continued fingering Dean, until Dean was so close to his climax, he begged Benny to finally fuck him, because he wouldn’t be able to hold back his orgasm much longer and he really didn’t want this to be over before he got Benny inside of him.   
Eventually Benny finally gave in and pulled his fingers back and Dean heard him tearing apart the wrapping paper of the condom. Benny held Dean’s pelvis in a firm grip as he slowly pushed himself into Dean. Hissing under his breath, Dean’s fingers clenched into the mattress and he shut his eyes.   
When Benny was buried inside of him completely, he held still for a moment, asking Dean if he was okay in a raspy voice.   
“Yes,” Dean groaned, trying to move his own hips since Benny’s body was still motionless. “Please just fuck me.”  
Benny muttered something under his breath (Dean believed to have heard the words ‘fucking slut’) but then started to move his hips. Dean’s mind gave up its work completely when Benny hit his prostate repeatedly. Benny’s fingers buried themselves into Dean’s hips until he was sure he would carry those bruises for the rest of his life, along with the hickeys and bite-marks Benny left all across his back and shoulders.   
Dean’s face was buried in a pillow and his hands desperately fisted into the sheets while Benny was pounding him incessantly. He’d never given himself up to something like this before, but after he’d spent so much time fantasizing about this, there was nothing else on his mind than the thought that it was actually, finally happening and how _fucking good_ it felt.   
He was sure it could impossibly get any more intense, but it did. His climax came with a blinding force and Dean more or less blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew was that he lay against Benny’s chest and Benny’s fingers brushed through his hair.   
Dean didn’t know what to say and he also didn’t want the moment to pass already so he just kept silent and instead stared down over Benny’s body from which he’d seen way too little during the actual act.   
“You know,” Benny said then after a few minutes of silence, “Jo’s gonna come home soon. So if you don’t want her to know, I’d reckon you go take a shower.”  
Dean nodded and sat up, but when his eyes fell upon Benny’s lips he couldn’t any different than to bend down and kiss him again. Benny kissed him back, but when Dean ended the kiss and had pulled on his boxer briefs and gathered his shirt, he left the room without either of them saying anything further to it.   
The bathroom was right opposite from Benny’s room and right when he reached out for the door to the bathroom open he heard the front door opening and before he had any chance to move, Jo stood in the doorframe, door handle still in the hand, gaping at him through the corridor.   
“Winchester,” she breathed out, obviously torn between shock and amusement. “You. Fucking. Slut.”


End file.
